The Fox and the Bakeneko
by Marina-ondine
Summary: Namami has finished school and is finally following her dream and escaping town. Before she knows it she meets a selfish little demon and is turned into a youkai. Feeling totally alone and that her life is over. Who should find her but Mikage. She is then put into service as a familiar... But will she get on with Mikage's other familiar... Tomoe
1. What's a Bakeneko?

Nanami's POV:  
Two years. Two years of just sitting around and waiting for my father to stop getting drunk. But today it all changes, I'm moving out on my own and not even Japan's most ferocious earthquakes could stop me. I let out a sigh as I turned my attention to reality. That small but guilt ridden thought, I'm leaving my dad.  
I walked through my home town, the streets lit with the artificial bouquets of shop signs and street lamps. It really is stupid but I always thought that this sight was the most beautiful thing in the world. I smiled to myself. I'm going to miss this place. I sped up my walk towards the bus station clutching my bag. I'm almost free. Going to Tokyo, I can find myself a job with my newly earned degree. Find a super hot guy, have a family. I could picture it as if it was right before me. I felt so happy and light. Wait that's not happiness. But my face was already on the ground. Ughh I'm such a klutz. What did I trip over?  
I looked over my shoulder to see a small silouette of white fur. A cat?  
Oh god is it okay? I quickly got up, ignoring the ache of my bones from where I hit the concrete. The cat was just lying there, eyes open and stiff. Oh no was it dead. No it's breathing. I picked it up, cradling it in my arms. I had such soft fur and one of it's eyes were the most beautiful shade of purple. Wait purple that can't be right! The other eye was gold! This is weird. Could this be some kind of genetic experiment that got loose? Oh god what if it's radioactive?  
_Ugh you're so stupid little girl  
_What? I looked down on the cat, who's strange eyes were turned to me.  
_Well are you just going to sit there all day and think up more ridiculous theories! Or are you going help_ me!  
"Wait are you speaking to me through my mind?" I whispered, amazed. Wait I shouldn't be amazed, I should be running away.  
_Yes indeed I am speaking to you through your mind. And if you run away my gift will never be passed on now will it?  
_"Gift? What...like?" I stuttered. What is this? "Wait why are you even paralized? And what are you? You're obviously not a cat!"  
_Yes a gift, not like a present and I'm an Bakeneko! I'm paralized because I've been excorsised by a preist. And if I don't combine my powers with another I'll die as a demon and I won't ever be reincarnated!  
"_Isn't that kind of selfish, you're going to pass on your demonic powers just so you can get reborn!" Oh no, the gift.  
Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and flash of purple and gold. I swear the last thing I saw was that cat's smug smile.

**For those who don't know a Bakeneko is a cat spirit, that is a cat that has transformed into a demon. Please review, hope it doesn't seem to stupid. **


	2. Nanami's powers

Tomoe's POV:  
I hate town, this town is dull and bleak. The artificial luminance hurts my eyes but for some reason Mikage loves it here. We always walked through town on Wednesday evenings. But for some reason we're walking on monday. As we reached the park I knew it was time to let off some steam.  
"Mikage, why are we out here! I haven't got the patience for this dump" I growled, I usually got my way when I was stubborn like this.  
Mikage let out one of his patient, tired sighs "There is no time for your childish antics tonight, I sensed something out here" He walked a little bit faster obviously trying to get away from my supposedly annoying mood. Suddenly he stopped, looking down at the floor.  
"Tomoe, I found what we are looking for..." He whispered. Finally, I walked over gently. At least we can go... I gasped.  
On the floor was a half demon, it was unconscious.  
"Mikage..." I growled "This is what you dragged me outside for... A stupid pest!" I shouted. The demon shuffled, disturbed by the noise.  
"Tomoe, she has just turned moments ago... We need to take her to the shrine" He smiled still looking a the demon's unconscious shape.  
"No way !" I started to walk off when I felt a strange numbness.  
"_Tomoe, pick her up. We're taking her home" _I felt my body betraying me. Stupid divine power. I cradled the demonic creature in arms. Making sure to show my extreme displeasure and I stormed back towards town. I felt Mikage's smile following me.  
I was already travelling on a large cloud of fox-fire by the time I calmed down. Ugh being a familiar, especially to someone as childish as Mikage was a pain. All this for a half demon. I looked down at it. It had intense and deep chocolate-brown hair. A round but small face. Large eyes. Full lips. Her rosy cheeks were very pink. She was beautiful. But then I noticed the features of the spirit that had possessed her. Large chocolate ears sprouted from her head, twitching occasionally and I felt her tail swinging by my legs. What is she? A bakeneko? I moved my hand towards her face. I gently open her mouth only to find sharp fangs. Yeah she is definitely a cat. Suddenly she bit down on my finger. Shit! I quickly yanked my hand out of her mouth and I suddenly met her eyes. They were incredible. One purple, like the colour you sometimes find in a sunset and one a deep, comforting gold. They were angry. Damn.  
"Let go of me! What the hell is this!" She screamed as her used her strength to shove herself out of my arms. I quickly reached out my arm to grab her but all I could grasp was air. Her eyes suddenly swelled with panic and regret. Shit. She was already half way to the ground when I realised how much danger the halfling was in. I quickly dove after her. Ripping through the air, I raked through the sky. She was gone. Ha good ridense. As I landed on the ground I picked up her scent. Suddenly I saw a shape hopping over the buildings in town. Screaming and complaining rippled from the figure. The half demon.  
Nanami's POV:  
What the hell is going on !?  
First that creepy, paralyzed cat, then being kidnapped by that weirdo. After I escape I'm falling straight into town. But instead I landed on my feet from a height that should have killed me. And now I'm hopping over buildings, I should be walking on the ground but instead my legs keep sending me into the air. Shit what's happening. Stop! Suddenly my body complied and I was on the roof of my old school. Okay Nanami don't panic! I just need to go through the school and to the hospital very carefully. I took a step very cautiously towards the door. It was normal. Thank god. I very steadily made my way to the door, placing each foot down lightly and we extreme caution.  
"Where are you going Nanami?" I turned around to see a guy with glasses just standing there smiling. Crap that scared me.  
"How did you get up here? Wait how do you know my name? Oh please say you're not one of those weirdos" I sighed.  
"Well I guess I am but so are you Nanami..." He smiled, he then stretched out his arm offering me a mirror. Oh no. I took it and reluctantly looked into the face of a demon. Oh my god. The first thing that hit me was the eyes. The eyes were those of that cat, gold and a deep purple. Wait cat. I positioned the mirror to see the rest of my body. What the hell! Ears. There are ears on my head! There are cat ears on my head! Were they real? I touched one with my shaking hand. They were! Oh my god my hands, they were dangerous. My human nails had been replaced by huge claws. What the hell is going on? I dropped the mirror in my panic and I just wanted to run away. I made a rush for the door but suddenly I couldn't move anymore without a huge amount of pain coming from butt. I turned around to see a guy, he looked about my age but he looked like a super model. He had ears too and a long bushy tail. Wait he's the guy who kidnapped me. He had a hold of something, a tail? My tail! A cat tail! Damn that cat!


	3. Get back to work !

Tomoe's POV:  
The halfling suddenly collapsed as she looked at her tail with panicked eyes. Mikage rushed forward and she fell gently into his strong and comforting arms.  
"Poor little Nanami, this shouldn't happen to someone who's so cute and innocent" He smiled down on her, she was unconscious. Her cheeks were pale incomparisent to once rosy colour.  
"What are you planning Mikage?" I growled, he usually doesn't get involved with halflings.  
"Tomoe, you're so suspicious" He laughed. But suddenly his face went stern. Before I could stop him, his lips were already on hers.  
"MIKAGE !" I hissed. But it was too late. The eternal contract of a familiar had been created. All from a single kiss. Now this girl's my co-worker.

Nanami's POV: The next day.  
Wow what a dream! Jeez I need to get to the bus station. I flashed open my eyes, only to see an unfamiliar world. The walls were dirty, the space was empty. Where am I? That was a dream right? I got up to see two colourful and round faces. Crap! I jumped back, the two faces started giggling.  
"Good Morning Lady Nanami" The one being with its eyes closed cheered.  
"I'm Kotetsu and this is Onikiri" The other one sang.  
"Master Mikage is expecting you in the kitchen for breakfast" Onikiri said grabbing my hand.  
"Wait I need to..." I looked down expecting to find pajamas but I instead found myself in a traditional kimono. My tail dangling out from underneath. I held back a scream. This is going to take some getting used to. I was suddenly shoved into a nearby room. The room was littered by an old stove and sink. In the middle the two men from yesterday sat down drinking tea.  
"Ahhh Nanami, won't you join us?" The man with glasses smiled, taking another sip of his tea. I complied at sat on the mat opposite the other guy.  
"Ummm would you mind telling me wha..." I began as the guy with fox features slammed his hand onto the table. Making a large bang.  
"You're a Bakeneko hybrid, a demon with powers that we are not sure off. And even so this idiot has made you his familiar" He hissed, his violet eyes piercing mine.  
"Tomoe!"  
"What's that?" I asked timidly.  
"You're the protector of me and this shrine, Nanami. I'm the land god, Mikage" He smiled at me. He then looked at Tomoe. "This is Tomoe, he's also my familiar. He's a fox demon with no manners"  
"But... What's a Bakeneko?" I stuttered.  
"A shapeshifting cat demon. You powers should reveal themselves soon. It seems that cat demon you saw yesterday gave you all his powers" Mikage sipped his tea again. "We'll just have wait for them to manifest"  
"Okay wait" I stood up, now I was angry. "This is ridiculous, there is no way I going into slavery for a 'god" I shouted.  
"Sit, Nanami" Mikage breathed. Suddenly my body felt numb and my body betrayed my argument and sat down.  
"What?" I hissed. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. It seemed as if my was completely under his control.  
"It my divine power Namami, as I familiar you must do what I command" His face was now stern as if he felt sorry for my situation.  
"Tomoe, today you'll show her the ropes, I'm going into town" Mikage said turning to Tomoe, whose face was still angry and offensive.  
"Come on Halfling, this way" He growled as he headed outside. I followed reluctantly, Onikiri and Kotetsu followed behind me.  
I was set to work immediately. I was commanded to weed the garden and fix the hole in the roof later on.  
Weeding the garden wasn't as hard as I'd thought it be. Although I felt much stronger than I was as a human. I looked over to the other end of the yard, a massive boulder lay in the middle. Has nobody been able to move it. Interesting. I slowly walked over keeping an eye out for my senior familiar. When I reached the stone my once confident feelings had vanished and has been replaced with uncertainty. To hell with it. The boulder seemed to weigh the same as a brick. Before I knew it I was lifting it high above my head. No way.  
"Halfling, what did I just tell you to do?" A dark, familiar voice hissed. I quickly dropped the stone and turned to find my own prison warden.  
"So what, am I stuck here forever and not allowed to have fun?" I screamed back.  
"Lifting up a rock, how fun!" He waved a purple fan in his face sarcastically "Not very impressive"  
"You think you could do better" I laughed.  
Before I could say anything else the huge boulder suddenly shattered into thousands of pieces. Crap.  
"Now get back to weeding, Halfling" He laughed heading back inside the shrine.  
"Don't call me that!" I shouted after him.


	4. Natsu Fujioko

Nanami's POV:  
2 weeks have passed of my new, apparently immortal life as a cat demon. Master Mikage hasn't returned from his trip to town and Tomoe has been sulking inside his room since. While I'm being bossed around by the occasional note passed on by the wisps. I do everything for the shrine now, even the cooking which I'm terrible at.  
I'd only just finished the laundry when there was as sudden knock at the shrine. Ugh. I'd only just figured out how to shape shift and now I was being but to work as the doorman. I quickly thought of the form of an old woman. I looked down at my hands, wrinkled and frail. I'm really getting the hang of this. As I walked to the door, I patted my head. The ears were gone, I smiled it's nice to feel human. Suddenly my smile was put on hold as someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Tomoe. His eyes violent and focused on the door.  
"Mikage's back, he's going to get an earful" He shoved past me angrily. Ugh all that effort put into shapeshifting. My new form faded and I felt my tail swing around my legs again. Tomoe suddenly ripped open the door, hissing in a demonic frenzy. Oh no.  
"Tomoe stop !" I screamed jumping after him.

Natsu's POV  
It's been 5 weeks since I've been living on the streets. My name is Natsu Fujioko, I'm a male student at the local highschool. I'm 16 years old and most likely the thinnest person in town. I've been kicked out of my house due to the death of my mom. After the accident I had a hard time accepting her death, I didn't go to school or work and eventually everything just crumbled. I'm sleeping in the park when suddenly this guy with glasses and a trench cloak runs in the middle of the park. At first I thought he was crazy, but then running behind him was the cause of his panic induced sprint. A chinese crested? The small dog was just jogging in the park and this guy is in a state of terror. I climb of my bench and scoop up the dog in my arms. I walk down the path and quickly find it's owner. As I walk back to my bench, the dude with glasses is already sitting there.  
"Thankyou so much young man" He cheered as he sprang up, taking my hand.  
"It's okay man" I smiled as I released his hand.  
"Why you like this bench don't you?" He smiled.  
"Not really but It's home for now" I sighed as I sat down reaching for one of my remaining rice balls.  
"Hmmm care to tell me what happened?" The guy said his once smiley face had faded to that of concern. He sat beside me on the bench. I guess he's not going to leave till I tell him. An hour later after I told him the tragedy that is my life. He just sat there emotionless. He stared at the sky as if he was contemplating a decision that may be risky. He then sighed turning to me.  
"Natsu, I'm going to give you a great gift although sometimes it can be a burden" He smiled again. This time a smile of reminiscence. "It'll mean a roof over head for free as well as food" He nudged my shoulder. He knew how hungry I was.  
"How do I know this isn't some kind of scam, you could be one of those creepy old dude who pray on kids" I accused. I knew I was naturally suspicious but did I cross a line? I looked down at the guy worried but instead a smile still shone from his face.  
"Well if you change your mind, It's the shrine on top of the hill" He suddenly planted a kiss on my forehead "Tell Tomoe and Namami that Mikage sent you" He turned and strode off. I blinked and he was gone.

What the hell just happened? I looked to the hill, there is an old shrine there. What have I got to lose I'm already poor and homeless.  
I walked for what felt like forever when finally I reached the shrine. It looked better from when I last came here with mom. It looked as if someone was attempting to clear the decades of dust blanketing it. I steadily walked towards the door, lights were on inside. Someone lives here? Oh right Tomoe and Na-somthing. I reluctantly knocked on the door. Ugh this is a scam.  
I waited for a minute when suddenly the door ripped open with blue flames glittering the splinters. A man suddenly sprang for my throat.  
"Tomoe stop!" A girl screamed. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. There was nothing except heavy breathing on my face. I opened my eyes to see a confused face. The confused face belonged to a guy with silver hair and disturbed violet eye. Fangs bloomed from his lips. What? Suddenly I realised the ear and tail sprouting from his annoyingly perfect body. What is he?  
"Tomoe, leave him alone" Commanded a female voice "He's obviously not Mikage" I followed the voice to a girl. A stunningly beautiful girl with the strangest and most intriguing eyes I've ever in countered. She also had animal features. Ears and a cat tail. They were both dressed in traditional kimonos. They looked as if they were gods.  
"Damn, I wanted to rip Master to shreds" Tomoe hissed under his breath as he pulled away from me. "Anyway Halfling shouldn't you be cooking" He shouted at the girl.  
"Tomoe, I swear if you order me around one more time..." She growled back. Suddenly her attention turned to me. "Tomoe, he has a mark on his forehead" She whispered, ears flickered from both individuals.  
"What?" Tomoe said turning to me, grabbing my cheeks between his large powerful hand. His eyes widened in both anger and relief. "Halfling, according to this mark. This boy is our new master" He turned slowly walking back into the shrine. The girl, who I guess was Nanami, seemed to show a slight bit of confusion.  
"Tomoe what does that mean for us?" She called after him in a surprisingly innocent voice. "Shouldn't we get our new master comfortable?" She turned. Tomoe was suddenly standing inches away from her face. She jumped and her ears folded down in fear.  
"He is not our master, we only serve Mikage" He whispered harshly. He continued his saddened walk back into the shrine.  
"Well I'm going to talk with Tomoe" Nanami smiled at me. "I'll call the whisps, they'll show you to your room" Nanami then strode off into door of the shrine. Her tail flicking violently after her.  
Before long I realised I was sat in the dirt. Ugh yeah just like you Natsu. I quickly got up, for some reason I didn't want to look pathetic in front of these two.  
"Land god?" I heard I small voice, nobody was here. Suddenly there was a tug on my jeans. What the hell. Two small creatures were standing by my feet. I knew I was pretty tall standing a 5'11 but they were too small to be midgets.  
"I'm Onikiri and this is Kotetsu" The small creature said with a black and white mask "Do you have any luggage that we could take to your room?"  
"Ummm my bag?" I said holding up my small dragonball rucsack that I'd had since I was five. The small creatures, the whisps? Did Namami say? Seemed happy to help and they both carried my bag. Leading me inside my new home.

**A description of Natsu Fujioko: **He is 5'11, he is a Japanese/british citizen. His dad was british and died when Natsu's mother was pregnant. And Natsu's mum died a couple months ago. He has ash blonde hair and mossy green eyes. He is very shy at school and that is mostly why he hasn't got friends and why the girls aren't really intrested in him. I'm thinking of him developing a crush on Nanami and creating a love triangle ? What do you think ? Please review :))


	5. The Demon world

Nanami's POV:  
A new master? What does this mean? Where's Mikage? Those questions just kept repeating themselves within my mind as I stormed after Tomoe. I was kind of angry that he'd treat that poor boy with such disrespect. Actually I wasn't kind of angry I was really pissed off. I then realised that my pursuit lead to the closed door of Tomoe's bedroom. Oh you are not getting away that easily. Using my demon strength the door seemed to crumbled beneath the faintest touch from my hand. Tomoe was standing looking out the window, he seemed to be ignoring my anger.  
"Tomoe, what does this mean?" I said storming into his room.  
"Nanami, we're free" What? He used my name for the first time, that was the initial shock. But I was free? As in I could leave and follow my dreams.  
Before I knew I was already in my room, packing my bags furiously as if there was no tomorrow.  
"Nanami, where are you going?" Tomoe's smug voice whispered from the doorway.  
"Tokyo..." She sighed "I'm doing what I should have done two weeks ago..."  
"You're going to Tokyo like that?" He questioned sarcastically. I quickly thought of the form of a girl with deep black hair and blue eyes. My new raven hair spilled past my shoulders.  
"No Tomoe, I'm rejoining the human world!" I hissed. I zipped up my suitcase and headed for the door. But Tomoe's strong-arm blocked my path.  
"Your eyes haven't changed Nanami, it's the curse of being a demon" He smiled smugly gripping my new hair "No matter what form you take, your eyes will never change..."  
"Are you just boasting now, yes my eyes are strange to humans" I transformed myself back "I know now that dream of meeting a guy and having a family is gone. But I'm still going to Tokyo, even if I am a monster" I cried, I felt the tears swelling in my eyes. Crap now I look pathetic.  
Suddenly Tomoe grasped my hand.  
"Come with me then, to the demon world. There are creature far more monstrous then you" He smiled at me "I may not like you but I care about you"  
I couldn't help but smile, he cares about me? Isn't that the same as liking?  
"Demon world?" I laughed "What about our new master?"  
Tomoe's playful expression disappeared "He's not our master, we only serve Mikage" He yanked my hand and before I knew it we were in the sky on one his fox fires. Even as a cat I was still scared to death of heights. And as an instinct I reluctantly grappled my hand onto Tomoe's kimono.  
"You know, cats always land on their feet is a myth" I stuttered at Tomoe but he still seemed pretty ticked off.  
I took that as a sign to shut up and I watched the town disappear as we made our journey to the demon world.

Natsu's POV: After a very strange conversation with the whisps, I found that... Now I must be drunk or high because this can't be happening. Whisps, demons, gods. That's stuff you find in story books and legends. And according to Onikiri and Kotetsu I'm the god of this shack.  
I locked my self in my new bedroom. It was like a barren wasteland, it was intimidating and It didn't feel like mine.  
"Master Natsu! Master Natsu!" The familiar cry of Kotetsu cried through the door. I walked over and opened to find them in a panic.  
"What is it?" I sighed, rubbing my eyes from the stress.  
"Master Tomoe and Mistress Nanami are gone!" They cried and then started running up and down the corridor again.  
"Gone? I thought they were familiars? Where can they go?" Why did I sound so distressed.  
"Well their familiar contract ended the moment you became the new deity" Onikiri muttered.  
"But there's a way to get them back" Kotetsu cheered.  
"Do I need familiars?" I questioned. So far the familiars seemed to be rude and obnoxious.  
"Considering you're a human and could be eaten by a demon looking to be a god, then yes" Kotetsu said, still cheering.  
"Urmmm you have a point" I sighed "Where do I find them and how do I make them my familiars?" I sat down and listened to the whisps detail. I felt my cheeks redden as they told me the secret to making Tomoe and Nanami my familiars.

As we entered the demon world, all I could feel was gut wrenching terror. Anyone of these demons would know my true identity and eat me. Great and then I have to find potentially dangerous demons and kiss them to make them my familiars. All this just because I met a guy called Mikage.  
"Master Natsu, we sense Nanami's presence within that establishment" The whisps cheered together.  
'Let's get this over with..." I muttered I was suddenly really nervous. Nanami wasn't just a demon, she was beautiful and powerful. She was so intimidating for her small and innocent stature. We quickly walked into the "establishment" which was obviously a bar. The place was decorated in a traditional fashion. Waitresses with multiple eyes and the faces of animals scurried around the place. I looked into the corner where there was a crowd of demons all different sizes and colours. They were cheering and laughing. Wait was Nanami in there? Panic swept over, the image of that beautiful demon with the strange eyes played threw my mind. I suddenly found myself running for the crowd, barging through the bulky and smelly shapes. What I found wasn't what I expected.  
Nanami was locking arms with a cyclops looking creature five times her size. An arm wrestle? Money piles were stacked on the table. These guys were betting.  
The cyclops looked like he was trying with all his might meanwhile Nanami wasn't breaking a sweat. How strong is this girl?  
"Ummm Nanami" I muttered stalking closer to the table. Her eyes suddenly widened and she slammed the cyclops' arm down onto table causing multiple cracks and even a cry from the demon.  
"I'm so sorry Hagi" Her eyes focused on me, as she grabbed all her money and stuffed it in her pocket "I'll be right back" She smiled as she grabbed my arm tightly leading me outside. I swear I heard the demons laughing as we walked out the door.  
"What are you doing here, it's dangerous for humans" She exclaimed, shaking me. She was almost half the size of me but for some reason I still felt intimidated.  
"Ummm, I need you back at the shrine" I stuttered. My nervous thoughts doubled as Nanami's soft, kind expression turned into anger.  
"What so I can go back and be bossed around by you and Tomoe?" She crossed her arms.  
"Master Natsu, do it now" Onikiri whispered, tugging on my coat.  
I didn't waste anytime, I didn't even have time to think about the dangers. My lips slammed on hers, they were soft and inviting but I didn't want to push my luck with someone who could take down a cyclops. I broke off. Nanami looked stunned.  
"What's wrong with her?" I spat at the whisps but they seemed just as confused as I was.  
Did this mean Nanami was my new familiar?


	6. Fire and Fallen Soldiers

Tomoe's POV:  
The life of a free fox, nothing can beat it. It was freedom. As I sat spread out on the comfy pillow, waiting for the girls to return with my drink, I couldn't help but turn my mind towards the halfling. We parted ways the moment we touched the ground. Demon world was a dangerous place and a girl looking like that would be sure to get into trouble. Damn why am I thinking about that halfling! I closed my eyes hoping to drift of into a nap and escape reality. I heard the door slide open.  
"About time girls, I could have died of thi..." The words halted in his mouth. Nanami stood in the doorway, she was dressed in jeans and a mustard hoodie. Yet she still had that beautiful aura. Ugh why am I thinking about this!  
"Hi Tomoe, I'm glad to see you're fitting in" She smiled sarcastically as she got out a fan and started to flutter it in my face. Was she imitating me? She stalked over. "You didn't tell me that I could be made a familiar again!" She growled.  
"Only if a god kisses you halfling, surely even you are capable of preventing that" I said getting up and tidying my kimono. Nanami's face was horrified, as if she been slapped in the face.  
Suddenly the human peeped around the corner.

2 minute's later:  
Fox fire had already set alight to Tomoe's room. Seeing that little wimp again was close to pushing him over the edge. But to find out the halfling had already been bound to the weakling. That had kicked me far beyond the edge.  
Nanami was protectively guarding her master from the flaming building, she looked scared. It was obvious that she was still wary of injury like any common human. Her eyes brightened with enlightenment, she suddenly turned kicking the wall beside her into dust. She quickly grabbed the human's hand leading him to safety. I looked at their connected hands, a ping of foul and selfish emotion attacked my mind. Jealousy? As if. I quickly brushed that aside and followed the deity and his familiar. Time to have some fun...

Nanami's POV:  
I knew damn well that the demon world wasn't exactly the safest place for a human. But it was a lot safer then Tomoe's burning sex house. I grabbed Natsu's hand tightly and lead him through the rubble encrusted hole in the wall.  
"Natsu, are you okay" I cupped his face, looking up into his green eyes. They were like looking a the fresh grass of spring. Suddenly a crash and crackling of the burning building interuppted my thoughts. Demons were gathering around to watch the display. Most of them, I realised weren't looking at the building but at Natsu...  
"Natsu, take Oni..." Oh no "Where are Onikiri and Kotetsu?" I shouted at him. I heard their little voices within the now huge fire. Damn it! "I'll be right back in the meantime run..."  
"What?" He whispered  
"Run!" I screamed pointing the demons surrounding us. As he took off down the street I felt a weight lifting, relief. Guess it must be my divine instincts. I then rushed inside to save the whisps. I just hope Natsu will be alright...

"Quickly we have to find Natsu!" I shouted as I ran, brushing off the soot from my clothes. I can't believe Tomoe walked off like that. After hearing that a couple of demons were on the trail of a human my instincts kicked in and I was hot on the trail of Natsu, Onikiri and Kotetsu at my side.  
"Master Natsu!" The whisps called. There was no answer as we ran through the streets and forest of the demon world.  
Suddenly something grabbed my arm, my flesh painfully tightened beneath its pressure.  
"Hey there cute thing, how would you like to come with us?" A group of fallen soldier spirits taunted me, under their fluffy coats they were quite handsome but right now I had to find Natsu. I felt something rise up in my throat, something primal that I couldn't control. I hissing snarl erupted from my throat. The fallen soldiers immediately backed off.  
"Have you seen a young human?" I smiled sweetly trying to make up for that unintentional outburst. "He's my master"  
The obvious leader of the gang stepped forward "We may have seen a human, we may have not... Why not just let me eat him, I'll then become the new god" He clasped my chin with his fluffy hand "Then you could be my familiar" He winked. I was about to say something but then the soldier's face turned blank. His whole gang was focused on something behind me. I looked down even Onikiri and Kotetsu were focused. I followed the spirits eyes. Tomoe.  
His glittering aura was surrounded by his infamous azule flame. He looked incredible, powerful. He was so handsome and dashing like a dark prince with a fairy tale.  
"Soldier boy, you best let go of that Bakeneko" He whispered, his trademark fan fluttering in his face.  
"Oh Tomoe..." The soldier began.  
"Tomoe, forget me I can handle myself" I shouted "Go find Natsu!"  
Suddenly he eyes became amused. "Nanami, get it through your thick skull, I don't give a damn about that human"  
"Well I do, he's my master" I whispered, I felt almost defeated. And I lowered my head, wresting it on the soldier's hand. I suddenly felt a gush of air. I looked up. Tomoe was gone... Thankyou Tomoe, I thought as I turned to the soldiers. Now my fun begins.


	7. Familiars do your duty

Natsu's POV: Crap. The one word that kept circling my mind. Why the hell did I climb a tree!  
I looked at the demons below. Only metres away from my feet. Why weren't they attacking? The battalion of monsters were laughing and tormenting me.  
"Come down little god, all we want is to eat your heart" One of them smiled, he yellow teeth glinting within the moonlight.  
"Yeah come down kid, you look delicious"  
Where was Nanami? I clung to the trunk of the tree tightly. I'd never felt so weak and useless. Suddenly more demons started to circle the tree. Amongst them were cyclops and goblins. But one demon in particular caught my eye. An ugly, shriveled demon with large fangs and talons. The other demons turned to it.  
"Ah about time you arrived Momo... Go get that human for us will ya?" A demon commanded.  
Without arguing the demon hopped onto the base of the tree, its talons seeping deep into the bark. Oh god I'm going to die. I swear I could see my death in the emotionless white eyes of the beat climbing up the tree.  
"Hey boy, you just gonna sit there and wait to be eaten?" A familiar voice said from above me. Sat in the tree above me was Tomoe, lying on a branch as if he didn't have a care in the world. Geez he really pisses me off.  
"Tomoe, why are you here? And you're obviously not going to help so I guess I'm dead meat anyway" I said sarcastically, fear was lodged in my voice as I climbed a branch higher.  
"Well Nanami practically begged me to save you, I guess I could spare a minute of my time" He smirked, his tail flicking me face sarcastically. I wanted kick his ass so bad and drag him down the tree by his ears. Suddenly I felt my ankle being crushed under immense pressure. The demon had my foot. She laughed furiously in her crackling voice. Fear consumed my body I could think as she pulled my body down the tree. I raked through the air, my hands lusting after sanctuary. I found something my hands tightened around it and wouldn't let go. But It didn't hold, it fell with me and the demon.  
"Dammit let go!" Tomoe screeched. The thing I grabbed was he tail and we were all tumbling towards the crowd of demons below. Suddenly his body fell into mine. He face collided with mine, our lips touched.  
"Tomoe, save us quick!" I shouted as we were only metres from the ground. There was a flash of white light, pain burst throughout my head as I hit the tree. I felt myself leaving reality. The last thing I knew was Tomoe had me on the ground, he was angry.

The next day:  
My body felt numb and heavy as I felt myself come back to reality... What a weird dream, was it a hallucination... Did someone drug me? I slowly opened my eyes, my head bursted in pain. The room was unfamiliar... Wait room? I scanned the enviroment. It wasn't a dream, was it. The room had changed from yesterday. It had transformed from a desert of wide walls and draftyness to an almost grand sanctuary. It looked like an old-fashioned hotel room. I slowly crawled out of the sheets. I was in pajamas. Did someone strip me when I got out of bed? I felt my cheeks brighten. Was it Nanami?  
"Master Natsu" Tiny voices cheered through the closed-door. Onikiri and Kotetsu were safe. Thank god. "Breakfast is ready" They said as I heard them scurry down towards the kitchen. Was Nanami alright? I quickly jumped towards the door and ran towards the kitchen.  
Tomoe was sat at the table reading a newspaper. Ugh yeah I guess he's my familiar too now. But how embarrasing. I avoided eye contact with Tomoe as I scanned the kitchen. Nanami walked through the door, a basket of laundry in her hands.  
"Nanami, you're ok!" I exclaimed, relief laced in my voice. She smiled and was about to reply when Tomoe slammed the newpaper on the table.  
"No thanks to you human... And now we're both bound to you in slavery" He snarled. Nanami was staring at Tomoe, she was angry too.  
"And who was the one who set fire to the building anyway?" She hissed back.  
I walked forward before Tomoe could say anymore "Hello, I'm Natsu Fujioko. Nice to meet you Tomoe" I smiled, hoping to show my friendly intentions.  
"Pfft" He said as he got back to reading the paper. Nanami was smiling, and that was enough to make me happy.  
"Natsu isn't it time for school?" Nanami asked, as she walked towards the bedrooms.  
"Oh, I'm not going, to many questions" I said sitting down at the table with breakfast.  
"You're going to school Natsu" Nanami shouted from one of the bedrooms.  
"Why?" I argued.  
"Your education is important" Tomoe said "But I have to admit it's dangerous and pointless for you to go"  
"Thankyou" I said taking a bite of my breakfast.  
"You are going to school..." She threw my old uniform in my face as she walked over to the table.  
"Are you going to make me...?" I said trying to be as intimidating as I could to such a short, innocent girl. She looked at me with an almost sinister smile. She sarcastically clicked her fingers and Tomoe's newspaper suddenly caught fire.  
"Guess what I learnt" She laughed "Fox demons aren't the only demons who can control fire"  
"I guess I'm going to school..." I groaned as I picked up my clothes. Dammit Nanami...  
As I came out of my room in my cursed attire... I swear I could hear laughter. Nanami and Tomoe were laughing with each other. I felt a sting of jealousy, why is Nanami laughing with Tomoe... I prefered it when they hated each other. As I came into the kitchen. Nanami stopped in her tracks, her cheeks turned pink as she looked me up and down... I felt myself also going pink. Tomoe coughed.  
"As a useless human, you are almost certainly going to be preyed on by demons for your powers" He held up a kitten themed hat "You'll have to wear this to cover your deity mark" He said smiling.  
"Tomoe..." Nanami began but I'd already snatched the hat away. I placed it on my head as if it didn't bother me. "Natsu...you don't have to..." She said but I waved them off, Tomoe was still smiling.  
"If there was another way not to burden you I would but..." I couldn't be bothered to finish.

At school it was exactly as I expected and more... Both teachers and students seemed to be shocked. Especially since I had a ridiculous hat on my head... As lunch approached I felt the tension in the air thicken. I could imagine the questions bursting forth once that bell rang.  
"Students" The teacher said, grasping our attention. "I've just heard word that two new students will be joining school tomorrow..." She said she sounded exhausted.  
Suddenly the bell rang... And lunch began. I just realised I had no lunch. Crap. I was too busy arguing with the familiars.  
"So Fujioko, what's with the head-gear?" A guy in my class asked. Ugh it's so embarrassing.  
Throughout the first 10 minutes of lunch I must have been tapped on the soldier fifty times when suddenly.  
"Fujioko-san" A familiar voice squeaked from the door. A girl with blue-black hair, who was dressed in a kimono, was in the doorway, she was Nanami... The eyes gave it away... Those magical eyes. I started to hear the class whisper as she strode into the room. Nanami looked good with dark hair... I thought.  
"Here we go Natsu... You forgot your lunch..." The guys watched closely as Nanami fluttered her spiritual aura looked so alluring. She propped my lunch on the desk. Almost instantly the guys in my class were grasping her shoulders.  
"Hey what's your name?"  
"Are you coming back tomorrow?"  
"How do you know our best bud Fujioko?"  
Nanami's face was shocked, she wasn't used to being like this, she was human only two weeks ago. "I'm Yuuki Sota, yes, you'll probably see me again and Natsu can tell you the rest" She said. Yuuki Sota? Of course if she keeps the same name people may get suspicious... I looked up at Nanami, she was smiling down at me. What? She quickly yanked the hat of my head.  
"Don't worry, I'll stay around and look for danger" She whispered. "We'll talk about something else when you get home..."  
"Thanks Na...Yuuki" I smiled. She walked out of the aisles, quickly heading for the open door of the classroom. Suddenly she was knocked down, a crowd of screaming girls rushed through the door.  
"KURAMA is here" They screamed together, they were all wearing red head bands. They seemed to manifest around one guy. A tall and annoyingly handsome red-headed guy, who you could tell was trying act like a bad-boy. The crowd walked on leaving Kurama. Wait Kurama? As in the musician? Oh well like this day could get any better.  
Nanami was being helped up by Kurama. Ugh that shot of jealousy again... This day could not get any worse... I slammed my head down on my folded arms. I need a nap.

Nanami's POV:  
Kurama was talking to me! He just helped me up! He is so handsome!  
"And who are you?" He asked, his voice like silk.  
"Na... Yuuki Sota" I replied. I could feel my cheeks reddening... He looked me straight in the eyes. I felt stupidly self concious.

Kurama's POV:  
This girl was actually intersting. Yeah her chest size could be bigger, but the rest of her was quite close to the my standards. Her hair was a deep black/blue and her face was pale and round. But her eyes were very strange for a human. I could tell she was getting self concious.  
"I'll see you around" She stuttered.  
"Wait Miss Sota.. Could you tell me precisley when you'll return, I may not be here to see you again" I smiled, it wasn't difficult for me to be romantic although it was tiresome. She blushed brighter...  
"There you are halfling!" I guy shouted from the doorway, it even made me jump!  
"Tomoe!" She shouted back. "Why can't I leave your sight anymore?" She asked sarcastically... Was this a lovers fued?  
"Just come on, you have stalked Natsu enough haven't you" He sighed as he grabbed Yuuki's hand walking her out of the classroom. That guy seemed familiar...

As I sat down for class the groupies started to surround me again, but there was not as many as last time... I felt punctured. I looked over to see what should have been half of my groupies manifesting around that homeless boy. Before I knew it I was listening into the conversation.  
"So Natsu, who's the hot chick to you?" A guy said.  
"Is she your sex buddy?"  
"Is she coming back?"  
"Natsu..." All of them turned to see a timid girl outside the crowd. "What's wrong with her eyes?" She whispered her head hung low in embarrassment.  
Natsu then slammed the table with his hand.  
"Friend, no, I don't know and nothing she has that condition where one eye is different from the other..." He growled. He looked at me..."You should all just drop it" I gasped quitely, it wasn't what he said...  
The mark on his head.  
That kid is a god?


	8. Acceptance and snake bites

(Okay one review had many questions and so here are there answers, she accepts and worries for Natsu because he was a human thrown into the demon world just as she was so she kind of wants to be there for him and such, it explains it in this chapter as initially planned, sorry for any confusion. And she "likes" Tomoe that way, but she doesn't realise, but her body almost seems to draw her to be at Tomoe's side. If you get what I mean)

Nanami's POV:  
Natsu was sat at his desk doing what looked like calculus, the guys around him seemed to be staring in anger and confusion. Was it me? I'm not usually the vain type but I did like getting noticed. I got back to my novel as I felt the branch I was sitting on shudder.  
"Don't get used to it Nanami... They're stupid adolescents" Tomoe sneered, he sat next to me as we watched our vulnerable master from the tree.  
"I don't think we should tell Natsu about the transfer..." I whispered as I flicked the page.  
"Why not? Wasn't it your idea that we commit to this prison?"  
"The people around him seem to be quite offensive to him" I sighed closing my book as I looked at the shrine. "I just want him safe"  
I decided to try to ignore the rest of Tomoe's comments.  
I faintly heard the bell ring. Lunch, it used to be my favourite time of the school day. I knew I wasn't the best student but I passed my exams. It was a moment of true happiness and relief. I felt as if I could do anything, reach for the stars. I looked over at the shrine. That memory dissolved as quickly as it appeared. Natsu didn't deserve this life. He deserved to pass his exams as I did, get away from here. Find a job, create a family. I even remember times of discussing future baby names with my friends. I felt my cheeks reddening. And how handsome our husbands will be. I felt my heart rate pick up again. My eyes felt magnetised to incredibly handsome man at my side. Tomoe. I felt my brain falter, turning into a big mess of romance. Ugh what is this?  
I hopped to my feet as gracefully as I could, trying to seem aloof. I glanced at Tomoe. He was asleep. The moment I may even do well at being grac...  
My foot scratched down the branch and I was already laying on the floor. My hair curtained my face and the ache of my bones was strong. I blew the hair from my face, slowly lifting my sore body. My kimono was in shreds and my arm was bleeding from two small holes. But my blood wasn't red, it wasn't even liquid. It was like smoke escaping the body... What was happening? I suddenly felt a gentle touch blanket my arm.  
"Don't move..." Tomoe muttered as he ran his violent eyes over my arm. I started to feel weak. "Nanami..." His eyes met mine, they were actually sincere.  
His eyes escaped but then focused on something. "Nanami, move" He shoved me lightly. And suddenly a wriggling white creature emerged from underneath me.  
"Did it bite me?" I whispered, I felt my body weakening. The snake was a glorious and almost angelic white.  
"Snake, you have got some nerve" Tomoe hissed into the snake's small face. The snake almost seemed surprised. Tomoe targeted his long finger at me. "What's happening to her?"  
Suddenly the snake morphed into the shape of a young, handsome man. Ugh jerk.  
"She's dying of course" He smiled smugly "Serves the halfling right for landing on me!"  
I felt my body cripple again this time it sent me on the floor.  
"You cure her right now!" Tomoe snarled grabbing snake boy's kimono and jerking him into the air.  
"Tomoe right?" Snake boy grinned. Tomoe's expression didn't change "I've heard of you, the second most powerful demon in the world. Now a familiar"  
Tomoe's hand gripped tighter, but my vision was starting to blurred. I'm so dizzy. Tomoe's blurred face turned to me, I thought I almost saw worry. It was probably the snake bite.  
"Save her!"  
"I don't wan..." I felt snake boy's eyes on me. "Who is this halfling?"  
"Save her!" Tomoe snapped, I heard the faint ripping of the snake's kimono.  
"Ugh..." The snake waved his hand. The numbness of my flesh was instant. My vision cleared. The bite was gone.  
"Right, now you're going to die" Tomoe grinned in the snake's face as he conjured a ball of fox-fire in his free hand.  
"Tomoe..." I whispered as I struggled to my feet. I gripped his kimono, It made me feel so tranquil. "Take me home"  
It was obvious to me now. Was that near death experience my wake up call? I was in love with a fox, as rude, sarcastic and selfish creature. But he was wonderful. This whole world was wonderful. Maybe I never meant to go to Tokyo? Maybe that shrine is my Tokyo. My future. My home.


	9. School with familiars

Tomoe's POV:  
"What!" Natsu shouted as he threw his fists down on the table. Nanami had just told him the story of today's incident with the snake and hopefully we won't see it again. Nanami was defending the snake quite a lot, which pissed me off slightly. I placed the food down on the table, Nanami already grabbed for the grilled fish with her chopsticks. Typical of a cat.  
"Nanami, stop eating and look at me" Natsu growled "Why did you come into my class saying you were transferring to my school" He laughed.  
"Because we are, idiot" I sighed taking a bite out of my shiitake mushroom.  
"No way!"  
"But it's the best way to protect you, Tomoe has a feeling that there are a few demons in your school!" Nanami exclaimed as she looked at me for support. But I closed my eyes taking another bite of shiitake mushroom.  
"No way!" Natsu shouted. As he stormed out of the kitchen. Human teenagers...

Natsu's POV:  
As we walked into town, I already felt the eyes attached to our group, and we hadn't even got to school yet! Tomoe was reading one of Nanami's school romance novels, obviously trying to get his head around the idea. And Nanami, well she looked stunning. Her chocolate-brown hair had vanished and been replaced with a storm of dark ebony. She looked so different, her eyes were so different. She'd put in blue contacts. But her mysterious demon aura remained, it was enticing to any guy. Ugh this is no time for admiring Nanami, I needed to figure out how to prevent these two from ruining whatever school life I had left.  
"Nanami, Tomoe..." Their heads perked up, they were listening "The story is Tomoe is my cousin from out-of-town and you're his adopted sister. It would explain the differences in appearance"  
"You're over thinking this" Tomoe grumbled closing Nanami's book.  
"Tomoe's right, I think it'll be fun to go back to school" Nanami cheered as she grabbed mine and Tomoe's hands tugging us along.  
"Nanami, you're too optamistic" I groaned. Nanami smiled at me innocently, she tugged my arm again.

As we arrived to the school gates, everything seemed too quiet. I looked down at my hand watch. Shit we were 10 minutes late.  
"Well Natsu we'll see you later, we've got to go see the principal" Nanami smiled, releasing her grip on me as her and Tomoe headed for the head's office. Crap I can't be late again. I went into full sprint in the winding halls of the school. I got to my class throwing the doors open. Everyone was still gossiping and crowding around Kurama's desk.  
"Natsu, buddy!" Some guys called out to me. Buddy? Oh Nanami had something to do with it. Suddenly a large crowd threw themselves at my desk.  
"So how do you know Tomoe, Natsu? Is he a model?" A girl blushed. Her friends squealing around her.  
"Tomoe is my cousin and Yuuki is his adopted sister" I sighed "No he is not a model" I pulled a book out of my bag.  
"How is he not a model"  
"What good-looking siblings"  
"Hey Natsu, what's with the eye thing?" A girl asked. The voice sounded familiar. It was Ayame Chidiri, the class hottie. She was so hot, I remember some days I used to just drool over her.  
"She wore contacts for the day, she's quite excentric sometimes" I said opening my book. The crowd grumbled as the door opened revealing a hung over Mr Ajibana.  
"Please rise" He whispered holding his head as he placed his briefcase on the desk. Everyone stood, they were all looking in one direction. At the door stood the principal. Ugh here we go.  
"Mr Ajibana, we have some new students for you" He said, his mustache bouncing on his upper lip.  
"Bring them in" Mr Ajibana growled holding his head with both hands.  
"Sir, have you been drinking" Pricipal asked completely mono-tone.  
Mr Ajibana suddenly hopped to his feet "No sir, of course not" He laughed. The principal left leaving the familiars at the door.  
Mr A groaned as he fell back into his chair with a groan. "Come on in and introduce yourselves" He said gesturing to Tomoe and Nanami.  
The chatter had already begun as they walked into the room. They looked like they belonged on a runway, we already had a pop-star among us why not these two.  
"Hello I'm Yuuki Sota, nice to meet you" Nanami said with a smile plastered across her face.  
"I'm Tomoe Mikage" Tomoe growled. There was no smile plastered to his face.  
"Sit anywhere you'd like" Mr A said as he lifted his weary body to write on the chalk board.  
"Tomoe, sit next to me" Tomoe growled as he complied as walked over to the sit next to the squealing girl. Nanami's face deflated as if she was sad. Did she like Tomoe?  
"Yuuki why not sit next to me?" A familiar, dark face said from the back of the room. Kurama.  
"Really?" Nanami said "Sure" She sped towards the seat free next to Kurama. That seat was Ayame's until Kurama became bored with her. Poor Nanami knows nothing of Kurama's true nature. No one does. I looked at Tomoe, his face was angry as he stared at the smiling Nanami. Does he like Nanami?  
"Lets start then" Mr A growled. As we all sat down, I couldn't help be jealous because I myself am in love with a half demon.


	10. A heart is a very powerful thing

Tomoe's POV:  
Class ended quickly and the moment the bell rang a rather large group of girls gathered around me. Natsu was talking to some boys over at the other side of the class room and Nanami had vanished. Where is she? Just then I saw that yankee red-head move over towards Natsu. This can't be good. I decided to listen in.  
"So Fujioko right?" Red-head grinned.  
"Yeah, it's Natsu..." Natsu groaned, opening one of his trademark science-fiction novels.  
"I need to talk to you, meet me on the roof in fifteen minutes" Kurama said as he turned to walk off "Actually make it five" He said laughing as he walked out the classroom.  
Ugh that kid is more trouble then he's worth.

Natsu's POV:  
I arrived on the roof to find. Nothing. I scanned the roof, nothing was here.  
"Hello?" I shouted, my voice echoing and almost emphasising the fact that I was alone and had been fooled. Suddenly the sound of muffled talking caught my attention. On the top of the door sat Nanami. Roped up and gagged, she was struggling out of her restraints.  
"Nanami! Hang on I'll get you down..." I was about to scale the wall. When Nanami's muffled talking became muffled shouting. Her body rocked, pointing behind me.  
"So you're the new land god?" A familiar, dark voice laughed. Kurama. I swerved around only to find a strong, rib-crushing punch to the gut. I flew back hitting the doorway, causing it to splinter. Nanami was screaming, tears streaming down her face.  
"What..." I breathed. The pain throughout my body was intense and blood dripped down from my skull.  
"What am I?" Kurama grinned as he walked over. Suddenly an inferno of jet-black plumage emerged from his shoulders. "I'm a crow tengu and I'm going to be the land god" He gripped my face, crushing my cheeks between his boney fingers. "And all I have to do is eat your heart" He whispered.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Someone shouted. Suddenly a mysterious body was sat on the railings of the roof. A comforting silver tail glistened in the sun. Tomoe.  
"Oh and I'm guessing you're the kid's familar" Kurama laughed, easing the grip on my face. "If you stay quiet maybe I'll hire you as my new familiar"  
"I wasn't talking to you" Tomoe smirked as he looked up at Nanami "I wouldn't sit there all day and watch our master's heart get ripped out"  
"You've got a human familiar?" Kurama laughed at me. He looked up at Nanami and his dumb smile instantly faded. I looked up aswell only to see Tomoe and Nanami standing together above, anger plastered on their faces. Tomoe bounced the cut ropes in his hands and Nanami's demon features returned. Tomoe examined the ropes in his hands.  
"Shabby tengu spell, an idiot could get out these" Tomoe sighed. Nanami looked up at him in pure horror. "You could have singed these instantly with your fire"  
"Well I didn't know! Did you forget that I've only been a demon for a couple of months!"  
"Yuuki's a Bakenenko!?" Kurama stuttered.  
"Oh I forgot, you little bird demons become quivering cowards when there's a cat around" Tomoe laughed hysterically.  
"I'm not usually violent but..." Namami sneered jumping from the top of the door. "I hate it when cute boys turn out to be jerks" As she stepped towards Kurama.  
"Nanami stop!" I shouted at her. She complied as her eyes widened. Kurama's face was shocked also.  
"Wait, Nanami Momozono?" He said "Nanami Momozono right? You left school this year" His eyes scanned her body, her ears, her tail. He shocked expression faded into his trademark grin. "Why should I be afraid of the girl who chased me around school?"  
"Really?" Tomoe said turning towards Nanami.  
"Yes really... Can you blame me? Look at him!" Nanami shouted extending her arm towards Kurama. Her cat tail twitching in annoyance.  
"Ummm guys" I said as they all looked at me "Shouldn't you be saving me instead of complimenting the guy who's trying to eat me!"  
"Right... Ummm... Kurama stop!" Nanami shouted at Kurama pointing her finger. Obviously trying to do a Sailor moon kind of deal.  
"Ugh" Tomoe groaned as he brought out a leaf from his pocket. He threw it onto Kurama as fast a bullet. Kurama's body convulsed dramatically and a burst of coloured smoke revealed a very large, panicking ostrich. Tomoe flew forward grabbing the ostrich's neck fiercley.  
"Ugh Tomoe..." Nanami said. But the words in her mouth halted as Tomoe looked at her with a malicious smile.  
"Nanami... How would you feel about an ostrich feather hat..." Tomoe sneered. The ostrich panicked again.  
"This isn't the 1920's!" Nanami shouted "Let him go!"  
"Tomoe.. let go of him, I think he's had enough" I sighed, I was starting to feel dizzy.  
"Tomoe" Nanami panicked as she rushed over to me "Natsu's bleeding we need to get him to the hospital!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. I knew it wasn't the right time but it made me so happy to see her concern for me.  
"Ugh another day then..." Clicking his fingers, Kurama converted to his true form. Tomoe glided over scooping me up over his shoulder. "Hey crow... Come within five feet of Nanami or Natsu again and I'll personally castrate you" He smiled as the three of us flew of the roof on Tomoe's fox-fire. Leaving Kurama on the roof alone, his face still shocked. But I swear I saw his smile again just before the darkness took over and I was unconscious.


End file.
